Tri-Hop
The is a trio of famous breakdancers triplet brothers that consists of Brad, Chad, and Zack. They made their debut in the episode "Sam Side Story". Appearances The brothers all have tan color skin, brown hair styled in an afro, and grayish green eyes. They wear black pullover hoodie with white zippers, neon color designs on the bottom sleeves and the inside pockets, and have their Tri-Hop logo on both side of the top sleeves underneath a white crew-neck t-shirt. They all wear black pants, and on their feet are a pair of white sneakers that have their logo on the flaps. The only way to recognize one of the brothers is the individual's signature color. Brad's color is light brilliant cerise pink, Chad's is brilliant chartreuse green, and Zack's is brilliant cornflower blue. Brad wears a white sweatband on his head with two pink vertical lines on the right side. The inside of his hood is pink, the pullover strings are pink, the inside pockets are pink, the round neckline on his shirt is pink, the laces on his sneakers are pink, and the circles from the logo is pink. Chad wears a white visor cap with a green bill on his head. The inside of his hood is green, the pullover strings are green, the inside pockets are green, the round neckline on his shirt is green, the laces on his sneakers are green, and the circles from the logo is green. Zack wears a moderate persian blue beanie on his head that have the logo on the right side. The inside of his hood is blue, the pullover strings are blue, the inside pockets are blue, the round neckline on his shirt is blue, the laces on his sneakers are blue, and the circles from the logo is blue. Personalities Despite being well-known breakdancing celebrities, Brad, Chad, and Zack are all about fun and pranks. They enjoy hanging out with their old friend Michelle and Sam (whom they enjoy teasing him by calling him Michelle's boyfriend) while they visit PINY to shoot their music video. So when their manager, CJ Blue, decided to replace them with Sam, the brothers decided to slack off and joke around instead of helping Sam out. But deep down, they care deeply for their friends and want to make it up and help them when they go too far. History Prior to Michelle Fairchild attending PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York, she and the brothers have known each other. While they consider her their best friend, the four would mostly prank each other and just joking around. "Sam Side Story" The Tri-Hop visit PINY so they could shoot their next music video. There, they reunited with Michelle and met Sam Ryan. While shooting at the Basketball Court, Julia Cooper (who has a celebrity crush on all three of them) sneaks inside through the air vent to meet them. But she accidentally trips on a wire of a key light, which causes it to accidentally fall onto Zack's left leg and injures him. Hoping to save the Tri-Hop's career from failing, Michelle suggests that Sam should be Zack's replacement for the music video. As Brad and Chad continue shooting the music video with Sam, the brothers all start to fear Julia and whenever they sees her, they would try to run and/or hide from her. All of this cause Brad and Chad to become distracted and prevent them from shooting their music video in time. Eventually their manager, C.J. Blue, got fed up and he decided to replace all three of them with Sam. While Sam tries to be each of the Tri-Hop at once during the shooting which causes him to tires himself out quickly, the brothers decided to slack off and joke around, much to Michelle's annoyance. Michelle then convince the brothers that since Sam is there to help them they should help him in return since they're all friends, and the brothers all agreed. So they fired CJ Blue, and Michelle help shoot the music video that featured all three Tri-Hop with Sam. Relationships Michelle Fairchild The Tri-Hop all know Michelle prior to the latter attending PINY. They would often tease and prank each other despite they each consider her their best friend. It is their friendship that lead Michelle to give them permission to shoot their music video at PINY in "Sam Side Story" and they allow her and Sam to come inside the Basketball Court to see them dancing whereas the other girls from Michelle's class don't. Sam Ryan The Tri-Hop all met Sam when they arrived at PINY and they instantly become friends with him. Throughout "Sam Side Story", they would tease him by calling him Michelle's boyfriend due to Sam hanging out with Michelle and his crush on her. When CJ Blue decided to replace all the Tri-Hop with Sam due to they got distracted by Julia, the brothers doesn't want to help him and instead decided to slack off. Eventually it is Michelle who convinced the brothers that since Sam help them be Zack's replacement for their music video they should help him in return since they're all friends. So after the brothers fired CJ Blue to make things up with Sam, they let him join in their music video together. Julia Cooper The Tri-Hop are all immensely fear Julia and her celebrity crush on them. After Julia accidentally cause Zack to hurt his leg during shooting, they become terrified of her. They are aware that she likes him, but they doesn't reciprocate her interest, and whenever they see Julia, they would either get distracted during the shooting and/or run and hide from her. Sightings Trivia * The Tri-Hop's symbolic motif/logo is an upside-down triangle inside a circle. * Each of the brothers' signature primary color is based on light as opposed to physical pigments. * Brad is the only brother who isn't seen wearing a hat. * Zack is the only brother who's name doesn't end with "-ad". Headline text Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Teenagers Category:Celebrities Category:Minor Characters